


Just Sorta Happened

by scisaac_the_socio



Series: Kinky Scisaac [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Scott, Erica and Boyd aren't taken…yet, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Meeting The Alpha Pack, Fisting, Gay Sex, Isaac Knows, Isaac needs a place to stay for a while, Isaac's a tease, Jackson's still there, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive!Isaac, Post!Season 2, Rimming, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott's a sex kitten, Scott's a virgin, Scott's got a crush on Isaac, a little dirty talk, a little humor, alpha!Aiden, alpha!Derek, alpha!Ethan, beta!Boyd, beta!Erica, beta!Isaac, omega!Scott, possessive!Scott, protective!Isaac, top!Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's got a crush on Isaac and apparently he did a shit job of hiding it from Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gift From God or Prank By The Devil?

Scott’s not quite sure when he first started liking Isaac or when it became Isaac’s name he would call out when he came. He hasn’t told Isaac, no way was he going to tell Isaac. Isaac probably didn’t even like him like that.

So of course coming home to Isaac freaking-Greek-God-of-Perfection Lahey leaning against his window and waiting for him is either a gift from God or a prank by The Devil because Scott almost immediately got hard.

“W-what are you doing here?” He asked his voice wavering. He actually didn’t care as long as the outcome of Isaac’s visit was bending Scott over and pounding the life out of him.

Scott’s a slut for Isaac, who wouldn’t be. Isaac has to be at least six feet tall- Scott, at a mere 5”5 (he could still kick anyone’s ass), has to look up at him. He’s all pale, smooth skin and muscle. God Scott wants to lick his abs and his neck. He has those blue eyes that look green in the sunlight and a face like it was carved by Michelangelo. Scott wants to run his hands through Isaac’s curls and claw at his back- suck a hickey (or bite- definitely bite) into his neck so everyone knows that Isaac is **his**. The fact that Isaac’s wearing that damn leather jacket certainly doesn’t help ease Scott’s impending hard on. Scott doesn’t know whether to thank Derek or punch him in the face.

“Erica and Boyd are at it- again. Couldn’t think of anywhere else to go.” Isaac answered. He watched as Scott squirmed uncomfortably and sniffed the air. “Did you jack off?”

“What?!” Scott spluttered. “No!” Which is a lie, a total lie, cause he did this morning (thinking of Isaac of course) and shit Isaac can tell when he’s lying. Isaac smiled mischievously and Scott doesn’t know whether to kiss him or bash his face in. Isaac stepped closer and Scott stepped back. Isaac looked at him in surprise with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” He asked with a shit-eating grin. Again kiss or bash face in? “Cause it smells like you did and it sounded like you lied about doing it.” Scott’s face heated and he mumbled something unintelligible as he twiddled his thumbs. “What was that?”

“Nothing!” Scott said quickly and turned away from Isaac. He could feel Isaac moving toward him as he played with the hem of his shirt. He felt a hand snake around his waist, holding him in place as Isaac sniffed at him- scented him. His breathing hitched and his heart started beating like he’d just run a mile. Stupid body not listening to his brain.

“Huh…” Isaac huffed. “That’s not cum, is it? Smells more like arousal and- desire.” His hand brushed over Scott’s erection and Scott gasped. “What’s got you all hot and bothered Scotty?” Scott grabbed Isaac bicep and shook his head. “Aww, I thought we were friends now. Don’t friends tell each other things? Is it Allison? Do you still love her?” Scott shook his head and bit down hard on his lip. “Well then I’m at a loss. Who could it possibly be?” Isaac mused as he squeezed Scott’s crotch. Hard.

“Zac!” Scott hissed. Isaac smiled.

“ _Me_? I **couldn’t** have gotten you this worked up.” Isaac responded. It’s then that Scott realized that Isaac knew. The cocky bastard wanted him to say it- out loud!

“H-how?” He asked.

“How did I find out? Well first I noticed how your heart would beat differently around me like when Stiles is around Lydia. Then I noticed how you would avoid me or looking at me. Then Allison said you look at me like you used to look at her. But what really got me was when I heard you call out my name when you came the other day.” Isaac whispered. Scott’s eyes widened. He admittedly did jerk off in the locker room shower after lacrosse practice but he was sure everyone had left already.

“I-I…” He stammered. What was he suppose to say? (He knew what he wanted to say, “Dear God, fuck me now.")

“What do you think about me doing to you when you jerk off? What about me makes you get hard so easily? Can you tell me that Scotty? What about me is so arousing?” Isaac questioned.

“Everything.” Scott breathed.

“How long? How long Scott?”

“D-don’t know. Just- just sort of happened one day.” Scott answered.

“Yeah? What were you doing when you screamed my name?” 

“F-fingers.” Scott stuttered. Isaac’s eyes widened in surprise. “Couldn’t get off s-so I thought of you.”

“You thought about me while fingering yourself, that get you off Scotty? Thinking about what it would feel like to have my fingers in you, that what you want?” Scott nodded, his brain unable to put letters in the right order and form actual words. Isaac’s other arm wrapped around Scott’s chest just below his shoulders and he rolled his hips forward into Scott’s. Scott **squeaked** as he felt Isaac’s hard on against his back. This was not happening, Isaac was turned on- _Scott_ got Isaac turned on, there is a god.

“I- you- oh God.” Scott groaned. “Please.”

“What do you want? Gotta tell me so I can give it to you.” Isaac murmured as he kissed along the side of Scott’s neck.

“Need you. Please Zac, want your fingers.” There was a moment where neither of them moved and then Isaac picked Scott up, like he was a rag doll, and threw him onto the bed. He bounced a few times before settling himself at the head of the bed. He bit his lip as he watched Isaac’s eyes run over him. Isaac growled and yanked Scott’s shirt off before ripping off his pants and boxers, he literally tore them in half. Scott heard Isaac’s heart stutter and his breathing hitch.

“So fucking pretty.” Isaac snarled and then crushed their mouths together. Scott knows most men find being called pretty embarrassing and offensive but coming from Isaac it sounded down right filthy. Isaac’s fingers push at Scott’s mouth. “Suck.” He ordered. As Scott sucked Isaac kissed along his neck and torso. His other hand slid down to Scott’s stiff, angry red cock. Maybe it’s the fact that someone else is touching him or maybe it’s because he’s so worked up or maybe it’s because he knows it’s Isaac touching him- whatever the reason may have been had Scott coming the minute Isaac’s hand wrapped around his cock. “Jesus!” Isaac breathed. “Just from me touching you?”

“Could cum just from hearing your voice!” Scott groaned. Isaac pulled back onto his knees.

“Really?” He asked. Scott nodded and leaned forward.

“Could cum from just looking at you or kissing you. God I cum all the time just by **thinking** about you.” He murmured and then licked Isaac’s cum-covered hand clean.

“Christ, you're obscene.” Isaac hissed. Scott hummed.

“Are you gonna let me fuck your fingers or not?” He asked.

“You’re not as innocent as I thought, are you? You act like this with Allison?” Isaac asked as he turned Scott over.

“No, never had time. Still a virgin.” Scott answered.

“Not for long.” Isaac responded before licking at Scott’s hole. Scott gasped and his hand smacked hard against the headboard.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. Isaac smirked as he listened to Scott moan and continued lapping at Scott’s hole. When he pulled back he felt Scott clench and watched as the shorter boy whined and pushed back. “Please!” Scott begged. Isaac leaned over.

“Shh Baby, gotta be patient. You want my fingers don’t you?” Isaac muttered. Scott nodded. “Then you gotta be a good boy and maybe I’ll give you my cock as a reward.” Scott moaned and pushed back into Isaac.

“I want it Isaac. Want your cock so much. Please, please give it to me. Gotta have it. Need it.” Scott didn’t mean to let all of that spill out of his mouth but his brain had fried and he was so delirious with need that part of him- probably the wolf part- didn’t care as long as it meant Isaac was deep inside him. He felt Isaac’s finger push into him and somehow it’s different than fingering himself and he threw his head back and moaned. “More.” Isaac slipped in a second finger and made a scissoring motion- opening Scott. “Fuck Zac, more!” Isaac added a third finger and watched as Scott pushed back onto his fingers.

Isaac doesn’t know where this side of Scott came from. This seductive, sex crazed, moaning mess that is fucking himself on Isaac’s _entire_ hand and still begging for more. When Isaac finally pulled his fist out he groaned at how wide Scott’s hole was stretched.

“So beautiful, all wet and stretched out like this for me.” He murmured. “I’m gonna fill you so easily.” Scott keened as Isaac slid inside him- no lube required. “Fuck, so warm Scotty. How are you still so tight after I stretched you so much?” Scott’s breathing turned into panting. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Isaac started off slow. Scott didn’t want that.

“Harder Zac, faster! Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me like a Werewolf should- _own_ me!” Scott hissed. The last of Isaac’s restraint broke and he let the wolf in him free. He wolfed out and with a snarl pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into Scott. The force of his thrust caused their bodies to shift up on the bed and the headboard to bang loudly against the wall. His claws dug deep into Scott’s hips and Scott moaned. He pressed his face and chest further into the mattress and lifted his ass further up- presenting himself to the higher ranked wolf. 

Isaac tangled his fingers in Scott’s hair and pulled his head back. Scott gasped as he was forced to arch his back. The change causing Isaac to graze that one spot in Scott that made him scream- literally. He took a moment to thank whoever blessed him with a mother who was a nurse and Isaac silently thanked God for giving him a screamer as a boyfriend. He snarled and pounded into Scott even harder, faster. His hand tightened painfully in Scott’s hair and his claws dug into Scott’s scalp. It felt so good. Isaac switched angles and hit Scott’s prostate dead on.

“Yes!” Scott cried out. “Fuck!” He was so close he just needed that extra push. Isaac leaned over him and barred his teeth. 

“You’re mine.” He growled. “Do you understand that? No one else gets to touch you like this. This is mine. All mine.” Scott whined and turned his head- offering his neck in submission. Isaac didn’t scent or lick him like Scott thought he would. He _bit_ Scott. Hard. Scott could feel blood trickle down his shoulder as Isaac broke through the skin.

And that- that had Scott coming with a howl. 

Isaac followed soon after, his own howl piercing the air. Once they both came down from their orgasms Isaac rolled off of Scott. Scott leaned over and began sucking hickies into Isaac’s skin.

“I gotta go soon. Shower?” Isaac panted. Scott shook his head.

“Want you to go back smelling like me.” Scott mumbled.

“Is that just to get on Derek’s nerves?” Isaac asked.

“No, it’s so any wolf who thinks they can make a pass at you knows to back the fuck off. Pissing Derek off is just a bonus.” Scott answered. Isaac laughed.

“You’re hot when your possessive.” He said.

“Mmm, go again?” Scott responded. Isaac smiled as Scott climbed on top of him.

“Derek’s gonna kill me.”


	2. Kiss Or Bash Face In?

Isaac was late for the Pack Meeting concerning their newest threat- an Alpha Pack who wanted revenge.

"Where the hell have you been?" Derek demanded when he sauntered in. The other Werewolves flinched as Isaac's scent hit them and Derek glared harshly at Isaac's neck which was a patch work of purple bruises. 

"You and McCall?" Erica asked. "Huh, makes sense."

"I don't even want to know." Boyd said.

"Did you tell him about The Alpha Pack?" Derek growled.

"No, sorry I was too busy fucking him." Isaac said sarcastically. "I still don't see why I can't tell him." 

"He's not Pack." Derek responded. 

"You're still mad about Gerard." Isaac retorted as he crossed his arms.

"He endangered us all for the Argent girl." Derek argued.

"If he hadn't done it Allison would still be trying to kill you. Why can't you just put your pride and ego aside and ask him for his help? We're stronger with him and if we have him then we have Stiles, Allison, and Lydia." Isaac protested.

"Lydia's not getting involved." Jackson growled.

"Since when does Lydia listen to anything you say. She's been involved since she helped take on Peter- her boyfriend's a Werewolf for fuck's sake. She'll be involved, deal with it." Isaac responded. "You should tell him." Isaac said to Derek before going up to his room.

"For once the Golden Pup may have a point. This isn't a regular Pack, Nephew, this is a Pack of Alphas." He heard Peter say. He didn't know whether having Peter agree with him was good or bad.

Scott got into Stiles' jeep with a large smile on his face.

"Why are you limping?" Stiles asked. "And who the hell took a big chunk out of your neck!?"

"Is it really that big?" Scott asked as he looked at the bite in the rearview mirror.

"It looks like they tried to eat you!" Stiles answered. "What happened?"

"Isaac came by yesterday." Scott answered.

"And tried to suck your blood?!" 

"We're Werewolves not Vampires but he did break through the skin."

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"You're the only one with a V-card besides Allison."

"Fantastic…"

They pull up to school and Scott can see a few people zero in on the bite mark on his neck.

"You couldn't cover that up?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. He wore a dark grey henly and a denim jacket, the bite noticeable to anyone standing in front of him. He watched as Erica's Camaro pulled up but it was Isaac who was driving. He was in a v-neck, white t-shirt and his ever present leather jacket that matched Erica and Boyd.

"Did you do that?" Stiles asked as he gestured to the dark bruises on Isaac's neck.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Scott answered with a smirk.

"Okay am I the only one smart enough to know you and Isaac hooked up?" Lydia asked as she, Jackson, Danny, and Allison came to stand with them.

"The only non-Werewolf." Scott answered. Lydia turned to Jackson.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Why is their sex life important to you? We were too busy discussing The Alpha Pack for me to text you about it." Jackson responded sarcastically.

"Wait, what?" Allison asked. "Alpha Pack, what Alpha Pack?"

"What do you mean Alpha Pack?" Danny asked.

"A Pack of Alphas. I guess there's one Alpha who's stronger than the others and brings them together, convinces them to join." Jackson rephrased. He pulled out his phone and showed them the picture of the spiral on The Hale House door. "Derek said it meant they're coming and Peter thinks they're already here. The spiral is a symbol of revenge."

"I'll kill him." Scott growled.

"Who? Derek or Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"Both." Scott answered before walking over to Isaac. He crossed his arms and glared at Isaac.

"Don't give me that look." Isaac hissed.

"Oh and why not?" Scott asked. "What- did it slip your mind that there was a Pack of Alphas running around?"

"Well when do you think I should of told you? Before or after I let you fuck my fingers?" Isaac asked. Scott looked taken aback. Should he kiss him or bash his face in? Or maybe he'd do both.

"Preferably before I let you shove your cock up my ass." He retorted.

"Derek Alpha ordered us not to tell you." Erica spoke. Scott's head snapped to her.

"What? Why?" He demanded.

"Because you're not Pack." Boyd explained. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Look, if I have to be Pack to help then fine I'll join the Pack." Scott said.

"And what if he says no?" Erica asked.

"Tell him to grow the fuck up. So what if I didn't tell him about Gerard- I saved our lives. I may not like being a Werewolf, I may not want to be a Werewolf but I am and that means my family and I are in danger. You don't know anything about this Alpha Pack- you're stronger with me. I want to help- I don't want any of you to get hurt." Scott answered. "And if he still says no- fine. He's not my Alpha."

"You don't have an Alpha." Boyd growled.

"I'm my own Alpha." Scott replied.

"Moving on from The Alpha Pack…I see Isaac took a very large piece of your neck out." Erica said with a wicked a smile. Scott grinned.

"That he did. Pretty cool huh?" He responded proudly. "I think my artwork is much nicer to look at though." Erica giggled and it took Isaac a while to figure out Scott was talking about his neck. "Isaac's a good canvas, don't you think?" Isaac surged forward and captured Scott's lips with his own. Scott made a sound of surprise and Isaac forced his tongue into a shorter boy's mouth and Scott tangled his hand in Isaac's curls. Scott bit Isaac's lip and then licked to soothe the ache. Isaac growled lowly and tugged Scott's lip away from his mouth.

"Umm, everyone's watching." Erica whispered. Isaac waved her off and continued to kiss Scott until the bell rung.

"Lydia, I'm not corrupting a freshman- they're fourteen." Allison argued.

"But they're cute. You love cute, hell you dated Scott and that's about as cute as you can get." Lydia retorted. Isaac growled.

"Oh hush." Scott said to him. "You're being possessive."

"I am possessive. You're mine, remember?" Isaac responded. Scott rolled his eyes. Was that worthy of a kiss or bashing in of the face? 

"Look." Stiles said as he turned toward the entrance. "New students." The others turned to watch as two boys- identical boys- strutted down the hallway. They both wore leather jackets and had motorcycle helmets in their hands.

"Twins." Erica purred. Boyd growled at her. "You're the only one for me Baby." They watch the Twins stop by two lockers just a few away from where the Pack stood watching.

"They're not just new students." Isaac said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked. 

"They're Werewolves." Boyd answered as he sniffed the air.

"No." Scott replied. "They're Alphas."

"What do we do?" Allison asked.

"Send Danny in after the gay one. See what he can find out." Lydia answered.

"No way. How do you even know one's gay?" Jackson growled. Lydia nodded her head towards the Twins where Danny was already talking to one.

"How did he get over there so quickly?" Scott wondered. "Is it possible for them to both be Alphas?"

"They probably killed for the position." Boyd informed them. As Danny walked away from the two Alphas they turned to look at the Pack. Jackson growled menacingly. The twin that talked to Danny eyed Scott approvingly. Isaac growled in warning and wrapped a protective arm around Scott. The Twins smiled wickedly before closing their lockers and walking down the hallway.

It was gonna be a long school year.


End file.
